ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
Kymora setting info
Kymora is a bit different from the stereotypical pokemon region, as described below. Pokemon in Kymora In Kymora, pokemon battling is a way of the past. Battling is illegal, as it is considered pokemon cruelty; there is a high chance of injury and even death for both sides. That is not to say that it is not still practiced, however; every once in a while, someone is arrested for "training" (often through extreme means) pokemon to be more ferocious for these illegal battles. Because this is the only exposure most people have to pokemon battling, most people are disgusted by the concept. Pokemon will sometimes willingly come to the defense of their owner if said owner is in danger, however this can cause some messy legal complications for both pokemon and owner if anyone else gets hurt. In Kymora, pokemon are mostly used for entertainment, companionship, and profit. Pokemon Contests are very popular, and allow for all different sorts of pokemon to show off what makes them great. Coordinators spend a lot of time training and grooming their pokemon, and many travel around the region to earn ribbons from each of the different contest halls. Coordinators who meet eachother on the road will often challenge eachother to a short "contest bout," which allows them to practice their routines against others offstage. Though traveling coordinators will often encounter wild pokemon, pokemon native to Kymora prefer to settle disputes with elaborate displays rather than violence, so the roads are generally fairly safe. However, those species not native to Kymora can be highly aggressive and dangerous, so it is not terribly uncommon for people to carry small weapons for self defense. Although Contests are the most widespread and popular form of using pokemon for entertainment, pokemon sports have recently been gaining popularity. Races have always been a popular sport, though they are often restricted to members of a single species to promote fairness. Throwball is another popular sport, in which pokemon and humans both take to the field and work together. In throwball, humans and pokemon from each team try to throw pokeballs worth different amounts of points through the other team's hoops. Other pokemon sports have been popping up as well. Many pokemon owners have started breeding and training pokemon to compete in various pokemon sports, rather than contests. Kymora's environment Many non-native pokemon have found their way to Kymora, whether through the pet trade, as pest control, or as stowaways, but not all of them live in harmony. With the increasing number of problems between humans, wild pokemon, and the environment, Kymora's government has created a new organization, ECEA, the Environmental Correction Employment Association. This organization's job is to break the larger-scale issues with Kymora's environment down into small, achievable chunks, and to hire citizens to achieve those chunks. Disputes between people and wild pokemon are also handled by the ECEA. The ECEA is a new organization that hopes to provide income for those who don't have steady jobs, and who don't earn enough from contests or pokemon sports to fully support themselves, while still providing solutions to improve the environment. Value of Lives Many wild pokemon, especially invasive and/or bug pokemon, are seen as pests, and as humane means of "dealing" with these "pests" are seen as taking too much effort. As such, the lives of invasive and bug pokemon are valued the least. Next least valued are all other wild pokemon; while most would be content to let them live in peace, and care about the well-being of these species, human needs often (but not always) outweigh territory needs for these pokemon. Next is owned pokemon, though how much they are valued varies greatly depending on the person. Some believe them to be equals with humans, deserving of their own rights. Some believe them to be merely pieces of property. Most fall somewhere in the middle of that spectrum, though legally pokemon are treated as property with the exception of certain "rights" granted by Pokemon Cruelty laws. Because of this legal distinction, human lives, even criminal ones, are generally valued over the lives of pokemon.